Trey Barker (Novel Series)
Trey Barker, more commonly known as just Barker, is a character first encountered in [[The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor|''The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor.]] He was one of Gene Gavin's bodyguards, along with Manning. He is described as being rail thin and having long greasy hair. Pre-Apocalypse Ellenwood, Georgia Very little was known about Barker's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It was known that he was friends with Gene Gavin and Manning, and that he worked alongside them as a Master Sergeant in the Georgia Army National Guard. He was Gene's star pupil at Camp Ellenwood, destined for Special Ops duty with the 221st Military Intelligence Battalion. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Trey along with Manning walk up to Brian wearing ratty camo-fatigues, they both hold their assault rifles high against their shoulders. When Brian asks Gene who gets the money to enter the race tracks it gets the attention of Trey. Along with Gene and Manning, Barker took control of Woodbury. When Gene talked to the residents of Woodbury, Barker and Manning were searching for survivors that weren't at the meeting. The Governor's Reign Barker, along with Manning, Stinson, and Tommy Zorn, were being kept prisoner below the racetrack. He came up with a plan to escape. His plan was that one of them feign being dead, so when Brian Blake came in to retrieve the body, Barker, who was chained up near the entrance, could attack him. Manning thought the plan would fail, which Barker disagreed with. Stinson and Tommy agree with Manning, and tell Barker that they don't want to end up like Gene Gavin, Johnson, or Greely. Barker talked them into it, and Stinson agreed to play dead. Later, Brian Blake and Bob Stookey are going to visit the prisoners. On the way there, Brian informed Bob that these were the people that he fed Penny Blake with. When they arrived, they notice Stinson on the ground bleeding and slowly shifting his position. Brian, believing he had reanimated, moved into shoots him. When he entered, Barker pounced on his back, breaking his chains off in the process. He scratched Brian's ankles, and bit into the area around his Achilles' heel. The Governor reached for his gun, and unloaded the clip into Barker's face. After frightening the rest of the prisoners, Brian departed. He ordered Bob to bring Barker's body to the infirmary, for "preparation". Death ;Killed By *Himself ''(Indirectly Caused) *Brian Blake After attacking Brian in an attempt to escape from his prison below the racetrack, Brian managed to grab his gun and unload the whole clip into Barker's skull. Bob later took his body to the infirmary so it could be prepared for feeding Penny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Trey has killed: * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" *"The Road to Woodbury" Trivia *Barker is referred to as a "Master Gunnery Sergeant" in the novel, which is erroneous, as that is a Marine Corps rank and Barker is a member of the Army National Guard. *Barker is one of the few Novel Series characters to make an appearance in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Others being Gavin, Josh and Jeremiah. Barker, Trey Barker, Trey Barker, Trey Category:Unseen Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Woodbury Category:Novels